Roman Fox: Bioshock Edition
by MadHat886
Summary: Thanks to a trip through the Lutece Device during the events of Bioshock 2, the tech and plasmids ended up in the hands of the Romans. Now the ninja world will face the might of an army with advance weapons and powers of the Adam. A reboot of Roman Fox.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Bioshock that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Roman Fox: Bioshock Edition -

Augustus Sinclair had no idea where he is or how he got to wherever this place is. The last thing he remember after he and Delta reach Persephone, going their separate ways. With Delta heading to rescue the girl and him to find a way to the surface. He has the suitcase of blueprints, films and punch cards with all the discoveries the eggheads of Rapture had discovered. He even got a jar with two of those slugs in them, a breeding pair to sell later. Only for the splicers to give chase after him under the orders of Lamb. He was on his way to help the kid save the girl but with the horde after him there was no chance for him to save them. He managed to get into a bathysphere while fighting off the splicers with a machine gun with some upgrades thanks to a Power to the People station, and loading it with all the information and other things that would make him rich on the surface. He also had a couple of security bots under his control protecting him. Three of which got into the bathysphere with him while the others held off the splicers.

Only for Lamb to fire a torpedo at him, he managed to flee to the old Fontaine's Department Store with the torpedo right behind him. He managed to get the torpedo to hit the window of the Silver Fin Restaurant where a strange device could be seen inside. The blast cause the reinforce glass to break and the sucking water cause the bathysphere to be suck into the building. The explosion and the water cause a power surge on the strange machine turning it on for a brief moment but long enough for the bathysphere to be swept through the tear in time and space it created.

Now he found himself on the surface of a sea heading for the closest land he could see. He knows he was nowhere near where he was before as Rapture was close to Greenland and the last time he was on the surface it was much colder, then the warmer sea he was in now. He only hopes that the kid would be able to escape on his own. The closer he got to the land he could make out a city. He spotted ships but all of them look to be from the old history books he had read on ancient Rome. And what he could make out of the city ahead of him it did remind of Rome as the buildings are built in the style. But somethings were off some buildings aren't in the same style. (1)

As he neared the harbor he saw he already cause a crowd to gather on the docks. He also saw soldiers dress in Roman style armor there as well. Sinclair breath deeply as he stops the bathysphere at the docks. He knows the next few moments will either make him or get him killed. At least from what he can hear they do speak english, as the soldiers on the dock were shouting for the crowd to stay back. Putting on his game face he opens the door and steps out of the bathysphere. (2)

!

200 years later -

Drake walk around the city of Waves as the engineer troops repaired the buildings that had badly needed to be repaired. Boatloads of engineers marched out of the ships carrying tools and equipments onto the disrepair docks. He saw one of the supply carts handing out bags of food to the people of Waves, as they waited in line. Which were taken from Gatuo after, Drake had his soldiers take control of his tower and warehouses on the mainland. Gatuo and his men are being used as slave labor to build the fort, being built on the island. The supplies they kept are being used to help build the fort and to repair the city. Drake knew his orders and the main order is to create a safe port for the rest of the invasion to use. In less then a week they have managed to take control of a native city of this new land. An island country so close to the mainland would make the prefect staging grounds for the real invasion.

"How is the bridge coming along?" Drake ask one of the engineers who came to him to give him updates of the projects going on around the city.

"The bridge will be completed before nightfall. We're still getting use to the machines they have here and learning to use them. But through our man power we're going to finish the bridge. We're also getting builders to help us in installing electric and connect the water pipes to the city's sewer system," the engineer reported.

"Take it slow we're in no rush," Drake said as the people of Waves are grateful for the Roman's in freeing them from Gatuo's control. "I trust that the men are controlling themselves. We should make a good impression on the natives."

"Yes sir all the men are controlling themselves with the people. The MPs are keeping a close eye on things," the engineer said.

"How's the other fort?" Drake ask.

"The fort on the mainland is going well. We're integrating the buildings of Gatuo into the fort's layout, saving us time and resources," the engineer said.

"Good, I'm sure Governor Crocker is please with the tower?" Drake ask. As with past invasions a governor came along with the invasion to handle daily affairs and help integrate the new conquer land and its people to become apart of the empire.

"Yes she is," the engineer said. "And she's already having talks with the lord of Waves about how best to integrate with the new rule. He doesn't like the idea of becoming apart of an empire but is going along with it."

"Well he doesn't have much choice in the matter. What kind of lord allows things to get this bad in the first place," Drake ask.

"It seems that instead of having standing armies the lords of these lands hire warriors called ninjas to do their fighting. Besides a few guards the most a lord can field is a few hundred soldiers at best. Conquering this country is a simple matter by getting the lords to side with the empire. The ninjas without the support of a lord won't be able to support themselves," the engineer said.

"Yes they have more advance technology in some fields then us. But we clearly have the edge in weapons and others," Drake said.

"Yes but from what, I have heard these ninjas have strange powers they gain by using an energy called chakra," the engineer said.

"We'll see how powerful their chakra is. Remember we're Roman's we don't let superstition and fear get the better of us. These ninjas are just a problem that needs a practical solution. We dealt with magic users before and we have taken them down. The first firearms were thought of as magic wands when they first appeared. I'm sure that the men will be surprise by these ninjas but once they understand they're nothing more then people with strange powers. They will understand that they are just people and people who can bleed and die," Drake said before his hand became covered in ice. "Besides they have chakra, we have Adam on our side."

"Yes that does even out things," the engineer said.

"What about the security bots and sentry towers?" Drake ask.

"The bots are patrolling the bridge and surrounding waters. The sentry towers are being setup as we speak," the engineer said. (2)

!

On the Mainland -

Tazuna had been traveling with the ninjas he had hired to protect him from Gatuo's men for the past couple of days. He's worried about the ninjas that have been hired to kill him, making him think of his daughter and grandson back home. What he didn't expect was a new city to be standing where Gatuo's base stood. What was a tall building surrounded by warehouses was an instant town of thousands, streets of tents and open squares piled high with supplies. Some of the tents were huge, the field hospital had gone up first, complete with prefabricated board floors. Thousands labored, digging ditches and pit latrines till the plumbing could be installed, throwing up the ramparts of earth and timber forts, and a steep beam and ditch around the whole camp. A pontoon wharf extending out into the harbor was nearly ready, and when it was the freighters could unload directly onto hand carts and wagons.

The job of the soldiers who will lived in the forts being built in Waves was to uphold law and order among the local populations. From what he has seen of some of the forts being built they would be like small towns, some would covered up to fifty-four acres of land. Inside the soldiers would have everything that they would needed, housing, food supplies, workshops, stables, offices, baths and a medical center. It be a fully functional town within the fort and a town would likely spring up outside the walls in a few months.

"This wasn't here when, I left," Tazuna said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It wasn't?" Naruto ask as he and the other younger ninjas stared at the fort being built and the strange people building it.

"This is trouble," Kakashi said as he took in the information he could from what he's seeing. The Hokage will need to know all that he can give him. This is an army a foreign army judging from their looks and their clothing. He could see that some of them are much bigger then the average person standing around 6 foot.

The fort has a donkey powered mill fueled by the grain taken from the warehouse taken from Gatuo. And a slaughter house for the animals from the farms and the animals they had brought with them, mostly pigs. An army has to eat every day and knowing that the supply train from the harbor would be hard to support for a large army they would have to take provisions from the surrounding land. But with the warehouses with supplies that Gatuo had they're well stock for now with plenty of provisions for the time being.

The wall is wooden but some of the walls have been replaced by cement walls. Soldiers are hard at work replacing the temporary wooden wall with a stone one that offers better protection. Look out towers have already been set up with guards on the look out on them. Kakashi could make out that there are men and women soldiers making up the army. He blink when he saw something flying above the camp like it's patrolling it, but it's too far to make out what it is.

The camp inside the walls had an orderly layout like some of the army camps he has seen before, and the absence of stink and ordure. The smells of cooking fires, a whiff of livestock as soldiers worked around the camp drifted on the wind. Rows of small khaki-colored tents, some larger ones, for the officer quarters, that lay on the side of a small central square, in front of the main building that was Gatuo base. The buildings that were already there were integrated into the layout of the camp, with all the buildings being used for one thing or another by the soldiers. Kakashi notice that there weren't any camp followers in sight, all of the armies he has seen always had some camp followers around to maintain the camp while the army rested or waited for the battle. Then he understood that all of the soldiers here were expected to be able to maintain the camp themselves without any camp followers. And that they will be able to move at a fast speed unlike other armies that weren't ninja because they didn't had to slow down for the camp followers to catch up. And from the wooden buildings they're setting up to replace the tents they were planning on staying for awhile.

"Halt," a squad of 7 soldiers shouted out as they march towards the ninja group. Beyond the soldiers others are busy working on two sets of strange looking machines on either side of the bridge.

"What do we do?" Sakura ask her teacher.

"Wait and see," Kakashi said not wanting to start anything till he knows more.

"Old man are you Tazuna?" the lead soldier ask. The lead soldier is wearing a red uniform while the other soldiers are wearing blue ones. They are also wearing strange armor that Kakashi has never seen the style like it before. (3)

"Yes that's me," Tazuna answers.

"I am Corporal Sacral. Your daughter ask for us to be on the look out for you. The engineers have completed your bridge ahead of the time table," the lead soldier said.

"Completed my bridge? What about Gatuo?" Tazuna ask taken aback from the sudden information.

"He and the surviving men of his group have been put to slave labor on building the fort on the island. Your daughter should be at her home and has been waiting for you to return," Sacral said.

"So much for our job," Naruto said causing Sacral to look closely at him and the other members of the group.

"Are you four ninjas?" Sacral ask.

"Yup," Naruto answers.

"You dope," Sasuke said.

"We're ninjas of the Leaf Village," Kakashi said seeing there's no point in hiding it.

"The general will want to meet with your group," Sacral said. "We will escort you to him."

"Sure," Kakashi said as this would allow him to learn about these strange soldiers. He noticed the weapons they carry, they look like spears but the blades are connected to hollow tubes.

"Wait who are you," Tazuna ask.

"We're the Legionaries of the Roman Empire. And Land of Waves is now part of the empire," Sacral answers.

!

Elsewhere -

In the yard of the still being built fort of Waves, a female commander made her way to the tents of a squad of soldiers. After the rebirth of the empire many things have changed, one of them being women being allowed to serve in the army. As it was a woman who help planted the seed of the rebirth. Augustus Sinclair was the founder of the rebirth with his advance knowledge and machines that he brought with him from the city under the sea. But it was a woman who help him in getting the changes he brought with him off the ground. Women in the army have proven that they're as tough as men and are able to do what it takes to get missions done. And are found in every ranking in the army.

Shasti was an incredibly sexy and stately warrior who could not fail to turn heads. Radiating a commanding aura, this woman of twenty-six made them feel very much like a small child when next to her beguiling beauty. An immaculately chiseled pale face was framed by locks of hair the hue of fresh fallen snow, contrasted with cold, piecing golden eyes and full, pouty lips that took on an ashen red color. Her soft pallid hair, wondrously devoid of any evidence of either travel or battle, was tied together into a long simple braid that traveled down the base of her back. A black eye-patch graced Shasti's left eye, intricately monogrammed with golden trimming and only served to amplify rather than detract from the experienced warrior's already considerable allure. The fitted banded armor that she wore accentuated the woman's curves and familiarity with battle, whose movements were still graceful and swift despite the armor's riveted protective plates. Everything about the captain's looks and demeanor commanded admiration but that was not all. Those who had the opportunity to witness Shasti abilities with her twin sabers strapped to her back, earning her respect and esteem as one whose skills matched or exceeded even their own.

In her line of work combat has become a bit dull. With the newer guns and sniper units to take out important targets. Many combat encounters are usually just bombing a village or just starving people into submissions by sealing off an area. The warfare she craves to see only happens in stories or in films. Her sword skills are great but in the ever changing world of the Roman Empire the days of sword play is over. But here in this new land where guns are a unknown element, her skills would come to play. Because in close combat especially in a middle of a group of enemies, they would have to be careful not to hit one of their own by mistake. While she can hit anyone she wants. It's one of the reasons why soldiers still carry a gladius. As the newer model which turn it into a slashing single edge blade, is useful as a tool rather then a weapon. (4)

Then there's the change in warfare that the power of Adam that gave anyone the power of the Gods of old. Battlegrounds became a scene out of old legends of battle between gods. Lightning, ice, fire, wind, earth, even bees were used, making battles one sided as during the early years people thought they were fighting against an army of gods or demons. With Adam being tightly controled all the combat plasmids stayed in the hands of the arm forces with only a few ending up in the black market. But those came with their own dangers as the plasmids found on the black market were always up to chance that it won't turn you into a slicer. Something that only happens if one used too much Adam at once or uses a unsafe one.

As she nears the tents she sees two of the young soldiers under her command. A pair of young soldiers a woman and a man, carried a wooden crate of can foods. One thing that hasn't changed since ancient times it that an army marches on their stomachs. With the introduction of processed meat and canning, food could be kept longer before spoiling. The young woman was a dark redhead; her hair was actually closer to orange than red. There was a smug look in her olive eyes and on her rounded, peach-colored face. While the blonde man is having trouble keeping up with the young woman's pace.

"Corporal Ron are you having trouble keeping up with Sergeant Kim?" Shasti ask addressing them by their ranks.

"No," Ron grunted.

"It's a good thing you're good with the cannons," Kim said.

"What can we do for you?" Ron ask.

"The general is entertaining some ninjas," Shasti said. "And he's been planning on sending a scouting party in learning about one of the ninja villages. My unit is the one who's going to go."

"About time you have a mission since you became a Decanus," Kim said.

"Yes it is. I want you to spread the word for the unit to get ready to travel," Shasti said.

"We're on it," Ron said.

"Good and make sure they eaten first. Who knows how far we will have to go," Shasti said. Like many of the Legionaries she has fatten up on the journey across the sea. As the most reliable supply train in their eyes is around their waists.

!

In the Legion Headquarters -

General Drake treated the 4 Leaf ninjas to a meal with him. The ninjas were surprise of one of the eating utensils, the fork. He learned that the people of this land eat using sticks like the Eastern Empire of China. Drake sees the blonde kids stuffing himself with the pork chops and pork ribs. Meat it seems a luxury for only those who can afford it. Unlike back in the Empire where the introduction of factory like farms to mass breed farm animals for the demand for meat. With the factory like farms mass production of food gave raise to an increase population and many of the people who grew up afterwards are much stronger, taller, and healthier then the older generations.

"Your empire is expanding its boarders?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes we have expanded as far as we can back home without causing a war with our allies or other kingdoms. We have become major traders and importers, which we're happy to maintain as full out war with the other countries would cause harm to trade. With the discovery of this land your people name the Element Countries, has gotten people excited back home. But don't think we're here to burn your village to the ground. We Romans have a long history of expanding without much bloodshed. The greatest victory one can achieve is one though without blood being spilled. War should remain on the table but should be kept out of play till all other course of action have been used. Many rulers like the Lord of Waves agreed to join the Empire, they still rule as they have before it's just now they're apart of something bigger then they were before. We're still setting ourselves up before we can make arrangements to meet the lords of the Element nations to see if a deal can't be agreed upon," Drake explains.

"So your people won't need to fight," Kakashi said seeing how clever these Romans are. If they convince the lords of the lands to expect the rule of the Romans, then the Romans in turn wouldn't even have to fight to take over.

"Besides the fight against Gatuo's men we haven't seen any action. You see, I don't mind fighting to the death, but if there's another way, I'm willing to take it. In fact many lands that are now part of Rome had peacefully agreed to merged into the empire. And many have benefited thanks to our industrial capacity and safety that we provide. I understand that here you ninjas are sometimes hired to handle bandits. Well besides small gangs that pop up now and then our lands are bandit free," Drake said.

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Then how do you army guys get paid?" Naruto ask thinking that they're paid like ninjas who are paid through the missions they complete. As he doesn't really know about armies.

"They aren't paid like us," Sasake said. "They're like the guards of lords."

"You can think of us in that way. You see we're a professional army, and once you sign up you serve for 25 years. A legionary's basic pay is 900 denarius, silver pieces per year. Some pay is held back for food and equipment, pension, and funeral savings. The balance is paid out roughly every three months. The pay before the industrial revolution was 300 but the pay was raised for inflation," Drake explains.

"Is being a soldier cooler then being a ninja?" Naruto ask.

"In the army you learn skills and are well taken care of. Not only do you earn money, you traveled with the legion to far off lands, and could comfortably retire after your service. Mostly the soldier's life is dull as we haven't had any real fighting for years now. We soldiers are mostly put to work in rebuilding the roads or new ones. We soldiers are the labor force called upon when a building project is needed to be built quickly. Like the bridge took us only a few days to build it," Drake said.

"Wait you're a labor force too?" Kakashi ask.

"We can't just train and train to be soldiers you know. We learned that lesson from the Spartans. They had the most grueling training from hell that we have ever seen. For you see from the very moment a Spartan male is born he is judge by an elder if he's healthy and strong enough to be a Spartan. If he isn't he would be drop down a cliff. And it just got harder from there. They were in their time the finest warrior race you could think of. For the only thing a Spartan male knows is how to be a warrior and nothing else," Drake said.

"What happen to them?" Sakura ask.

"The only reason why they could maintain a warriors way of life is because they had enslaved another village to do the work needed for them to survive. And the fact that most of the boys are killed off at an early age because they couldn't survive the brutal training and their low birth rates. Left them unable to rebuild their forces after a defeat. As losing around 500 men destroyed their fighting force. Now what's left of them put up mock plays of the training and rituals that they were once famous for. Which is way since then no nation has tried to copy them as in the long term it would only lead to ruin," Drake explains seeing a twitch in the leader of the ninjas eye.

"You don't say," Kakashi said. He realized that if the Romans do indeed take over then many ninja clans would find their skills worthless. Unless they could make a living outside of being ninjas there be little use for them.

"I'm going to send a small number of my soldiers back with you. Their mission is to setup a small outpost in the Land of Fire and get in contact with the fire lord. And here's payment for this escort mission," Drake said handing Kakashi a bag of 400 silver coins.

"Thanks but I need to send a message first back to the village," Kakashi said looking over the coins. They're different from the money here but they're still made out of silver.

"Yes it has been a long journey for your group. You can stay for awhile and rest before going. One of the soldiers outside can show you where your group can stay till then," Drake said.

"Thanks for the meal," Naruto said as he follows the others out the door.

Drake waited for them to have been gone for a few minutes before getting up. He walks over to one of the side rooms and opens the door. Inside the room laying on a bed is Zabuza and next to him is Haku his young ward.

"Zabuza those ninjas are the same ones who you attack?" Drake ask.

"Yes they are," Zabuza said still recovering from his wounds. The Roman doctors aren't as skilled as the medical ninjas but they know how to treat wounds.

"Will the Leaf ninjas be any trouble?" Drake ask.

"They might as they will see you Romans as a threat to their livelihood. A ninja who has train since birth to be a ninja will have trouble in finding a new way of life. You have shown me what your weapons can do. While we're better train, it matters little. I'm skilled enough to fight off four ninjas at once, but against four of your soldiers. It would just take one lucky shot to kill me. And those cannons, being able to hit miles away, would be able to destroy a ninja village without you ever having to enter the walls. They will fight back and many will die on both sides. But unlike us you can easily rebuild from a lost on a scale that would destroy the fighting force of a ninja village," Zabuza said.

"How many ninjas are there in a village?" Drake ask.

"The most that a ninja village can field is around 10,000 but that's counting all the ninjas the old the young, the ones who aren't trained for combat," Haku said.

"The only power, I have seen that would give us trouble is the Genjustu you have shown me. But then again it isn't the first time we came across something like that before," Drake said having kept quite about plasmids. As one shouldn't show off all their cards on the first round.

"You have?," Haku ask.

"Tell me how many runaway ninjas are there?" Drake ask igonring the question ask.

"Why?" Zabuza ask.

"Because, I would like to hire them or any clan of ninjas who might like to join the Roman army," Drake said.

"You're going to hire ninjas and clans to fight with you?" Haku ask.

"It's one of the reasons why we're so good at expanding," Drake said.

"I know some clans and ninjas who are willing to join you," Zabuza said thinking of how many people back in his village who wanted out.

"Good once you have recovered please get in contact with them. Oh yes another thing, I understand that your sword is able to dispell chakra right in any form it takes?" Drake ask.

"Yes it does," Zabuza answers.

"Then it can also dispell genjustu as well?" Drake ask again.

"Yes it can," Zabuza said realizing what Drake is getting at.

"Good, I would like you to show your sword to someone who knows all about things like that?" Drake said.

!

Elsewhere -

In their quarters in the Roman camp, Kakashi sat with his team. The room is the guest room in the General's house that's been built. The building style is much different from what he's use to. There are some lights but it looks like they're still installing them and the water system. Hearing one of the soldiers who are installing the pipes saying it's not like back home, with all the lights. Made him realized that where the Romans came from electrical lights is uncommon. Or the soldier came from a place that isn't as developed as other places. Which is true around here as well. But what Kakashi didn't know is that the soldier was talking about how the power for the lights come from the seals that the seal masters make to power the lights of the Element Lands. (5)

"What you kids think of the Romans?" Kakashi ask the kids. The boys have already claimed their beds while Sakura would have a room to herself.

"They're trouble," Sasake said.

"I like them," Naruto said.

"They are full of themselves but, I guess that comes from them having a good track record," Sakura said.

"And what do you think of the soldiers?" Kakashi ask.

"They got cool uniforms," Naruto said.

"Their armor looks strong and but tough to get through in a fight. But they be slower then we are. But they do have numbers on their side. They be like ants taking on something much bigger then they are. It doesn't matter how many of them are killed there are more where they came from," Sasake said.

"And those strange weapons they carry. Those hollow shafts with a spear point connected to the side. I never seen any weapon like that before," Sakura said.

"Me neither. All the soldiers carry them or what, I think is a small scale one on their belts. They do carry swords and shields but I think they're not their main weapons. Those strange shafts are," Kakashi said.

"We can take them," Sasake said.

"But aren't they trying to talk with the lords first to see if there isn't a peaceful way to expand first?" Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto is right and we did get paid to escort some soldiers to see the Fire Lord," Sakura said.

"Yes we already been paid and it would look bad if we refuse it. The fire lord will want to learn about the Roman Empire and will not think kindly of us if we tried to keep him from meeting with them. These Romans are playing smart. If they get the lords to agree to join the Empire then there be little that we of the Hidden Villages be able to do. Besides rebelling which would make us a rogue village, And villages that goes rouge will have all funding, trade, and missions be cut. We would have to make do with what we can make and supply for ourselves," Kakashi said.

"My families store imports most of our goods," Sakura said.

"Yes so you can all see were we stand," Kakashi said.

"We just be friendly with them then," Naruto said.

"Watch your steps around them. We still have no idea how powerful they are," Kakashi said.

!

Around the Roman Fort on the Mainland -

Sasori and Deidara stood on top of a tall tree that gave them a good view of the massive fort being built. They had heard rumors of a foreign army landing on the shores of Waves. Being near they decided to see if the rumors are true.

"Well this is something new," Sasori said.

"Around 5,000 or more by my guess," Deidara said.

"There's another fort on the island. We should go and see what else there is to these foreigners," Sarori said.

"Yes we should while we're here," Deidara agreed with him. Both of them disappeared as they used a speed jutsu to reach the island that's now connected to the mainland.

!

At the island fort -

Governor Crocker walk down the hallway followed by her guards to see general Drake. She find she enjoys being with him. As both of them are around the same age of their late 30s. But she kept herself fit and is a quite the eye catcher for her age group. She still has a flaming red hair of her youth and spark. Largely thanks to the gene tonics she has taken that maintains her youth longer and giving her a body that went with it. General Drake on the other hand is a grizzly old soldier who started in the army as a young teen straight out of school just like his father before him. He could have taken the tonics like she has but only take the ones that keeps his body going and not the ones for looks. Hard tough looks that of a soldier but there are women who find those things eye catching. And the fact that with this new land to add to the empire, will make him a rich man.

The orders are to add the different lands to the empire either by peaceful means or by force. She's for going for more peaceful means like they did with Waves. The army took down Gatuo's operations, taking everything he has, giving some of the loot to the people of Waves. Mostly food and other supplies that they're in short supply of. Crocker is having the army help get the village of Waves to get back on its feet, to show the rest of the lands that there are benefits for having them around. She let the lord of Waves to keep his rule of the land but made it clear he has to answer to her now. As she pointed out that he did very little to solve the problem that plagued his land for a very long time and the people of his lands might want to over throw him.

While looting a village would gain riches, but it be only for a short term time. While having the rule of a non looted village would earn them money on the long term. They learned that from the Old Empire. But they did have a fresh batch of slaves now, being made up of Gatuo's men. They're being kept a close eye on by the soldiers as they're made to work in building the forts. And once the second wave comes they can be brought back to the empire and be sold off. Which would go to the bonuses of the soldiers who survive this invasion.

"There are four ninjas from a Leaf village here," a man said appearing out of nowhere. He's dress in furs and wears a helmet made out of a stags skull.

"I heard they can use power called chakra. Is it like your magic Frank?" Crocker ask.

"Don't compared their tricks to my magic," Frank said. He's a druid who's employed with Crocker's household. Druids had a rebirth during the New Empire but didn't had the same strength as they had once before. The magic they have is mainly healing, creating barriers or placing curses. Some higher grade druids can use elements to fight for them. With plasmids around the use for druid magic isn't in demand besides making runes for the army that is.

"Well there are more of the running around then you druids. So it must be easier to learn," Crocker said.

"Easier to learn doesn't mean better," Frank said.

"As you say," Crocker said. "Since you're here how about teleporting me to where general Drake is?"

"There no need to waste magic like that," Frank said. "He's out in the court yard with the ninjas."

"Why?" Crocker ask.

"He wants to see what skills they have," Frank answers.

!

Courtyard -

Kakashi found himself standing in the middle of the court yard to test out his fighting skills. His students are sitting at the sidelines as Drake said that while child soldiers are used, he doesn't like to see young children fighting for adults. So instead he be fighting. He's still wounded from his fight with Zabuza, but he has to make a good impression. He knows he mustn't show weakness in the face of these Romans. Make them think that even if he's weaken he's still strong enough to take the best of them.

"You'll be fighting against Jax," Drake said sitting along with some of the officers to see the skills of a ninja in action.

Kakashi eyed his foe. He's a large man who's wearing the same armor as every soldier he has seen. He's armed with a spear and a short sword. He also carries a large tower shield that could cover his whole body. Kakashi hasn't fought many people who uses shields as most of the warriors around here with two hand weapons.

"The rules are simple you must stay in the courtyard. If you leave the grounds of the yard you lose the match. You also can't injure and bystanders or use any object outside either," Drake said.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Kakashi said.

"As, I am," Jax said.

"Begin," Drake said.

Kakashi threw some kunis at Jax, only for his attacks to be deflected off the shield. Kakashi used a shadow clone jutsu creating two clones of himself. Jax stood his ground defending himself with his shield eyeing the clones. One of the clones darted forward only for it to be impaled by Jax's spear. Leaving him open to the other two Kakashis. Jax acting quickly slams his shield into the Kakashi coming at his side and head butting his helmet covered head into the one in front of him. All three clones puff away.

"You're skilled," Kakashi said having seen the Samurais in action before. They're skilled enough to fight against ninjas and hard to fight even for him. Like all the soldiers Jax's body has been enhanced by plasmids making him strong and powerful.

"Kakashi you lost the match," Drake said shocking the Leaf ninjas.

"Wait why?" Sakura ask.

"Because he's standing on the roof of that building," Drake pointed out as Kakashi had indeed is standing on the roof a one of the buildings that lined the yard. "He's out of the yard so he loses."

"But it was just getting good," Naruto said.

"He broke the rules," Drake said.

Kakashi was about to say something when he sense danger behind him. He jump off the roof in time as a explosion rip the roof off. Stepping out of the smoke is Sasori and Deidara who have been watching.

"You're Sasori and Deidara," Kakashi said recognizing the two ninjas.

"Yes and we're here for the 9 tail fox that's inside the blond kid in the orange jumpsuit," Sasori said.

"What?" Sasake and Sakura said as they stared at their teammate.

"We were just looking around to gather information on this foreign army but since we found one of our targets here. We decided to just take him while we're here," Deidara said.

"You and what army?" Naruto shouted out.

"Since you ask," Sasori said as he summons his puppets in the likeness of himself. Dozens of his puppets now filled the yard.

"Kids get out of here, I hold them off," Kakashi shouted. He knows he's no match for them but he can hold them back long enough for the kids to escape.

"Hold it right there," Drake said holding one of those small tube like weapons in his hand. Around him alerted by the bomb blast are dozens of soldiers all carrying those strange weapons.

"You think you and your army can beat us?" Sasori chuckles.

"We're strong enough to take on a hidden village just the two of us," Deidara adds.

"Really?" Drake ask in surprise as he looks towards Kakashi.

"They're S rank ninjas you're no match for them," Kakashi said walking backwards keeping his eyes on the two ninjas in front of him till he's side by side with Drake.

"This isn't none of my business but you two made it when you bomb one of my buildings," Drake said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Deidara smirks.

"Neither do you," Drake said aiming and firing his handgun into Deidara's face with lightning speed.

Deidara's body jerk as all six bullets slam and exited his head. His body felling backwards. Sasori face was in shock seeing his partner killed so easily. The soldiers around Drake all open fire on Sasori and his puppets. Some of the soldiers carried machine guns, other carried repeating rifles which sent a hail of bullets at the surprise ninja. Sasori and his puppets broke apart as the storm of bullets destroyed them, having never been made to withstand the force of heavy firepower from guns made to take out slicers. The only living part of Sasori's body was also struck by the bullets killing him. All that's left were piles of broken puppet parts.

"S rank ninjas?" Drake ask a shock Kakashi whose staring at the slaughter in disbelief. As were his three students.

"Yes they were," Kakashi said seeing the strange weapons that the Roman's carry are capable of doing.

"Well then, I don't see any real problems in dealing with ninjas then," Drake said.

!

Later -

The Leaf ninjas stood by as they watch the Roman soldiers gathered up the bodies of the two S rank ninjas. The Roman seem to be very interested in the puppet bodies of Sasori puppets. They were all in a state of shock for Sasake and Sakura in learning that the demon fox is sealed inside of Naruto. But all of them are more in shock seeing weapons that are powerful enough to kill even the strongest ninja.

"So these are the two who killed those soldiers," a voice said getting the ninjas attention. Turning they saw a heavily built man with a bald head and a trimmed beard.

"They killed some soldiers?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes we found a group of 8 soldiers dead. They were training in melee weaponry when one of them spotted those two. They tried to catch them but all got killed. Then, I'm guessing they spotted the kid with the demon sealed inside of him and thinking we're all that easy to fight. Decided to take him by force," the soldiers said.

"So that's why they thought they could take you Romans," Kakashi said having been wondering why two S rank nins even if they spotted an important target would just show themselves like that. But since they killed a group of soldiers before hand who only used melee weapons. They thought the rest would be the same.

"Sorry about those soldiers," Naruto said wondering how his two teammates think of him now.

"They fought well but aren't trained to fight like Jax is. After all, I trained him myself," the soldier said.

"You trained him?" Kakashi ask.

"I'm Kratos the trainer in melee fighting. It's a dying art form since guns been introduce to the battlefield. I trained my body and mind for years becoming one of the best melee fighters in the empire. Winning fights during games, taking on the best across the empire. But it's a hollow victory. For my skills do come in handy during close combat but as you saw for yourself how pointless that is in the end. All the training and hard won battles those two ninjas must have gone through became useless. It's a mockery that a recruit on their first day of training, if given a gun can kill a master weapons master. But that's how the empire works now," Kratos said.

"Really?" Kakashi ask.

"Fighting skills against weapons that can kill you miles away, made our kind of skills all but useless. During the last of the warring days during the taking of the Northern lands of ice and snow, home of a race of warriors called Vikings. They were the last hold out in using melee weapons and arrows, during the rebirth of the empire. All the other tribes had already fallen all but them. The only reason we even bothered with them is the fact they raided Roman villages close to the sea. The Romans of that time fought a long and hard war with them, mostly because of the brutal weather and harder land. They're better warriors than they were but the Romans of that time had the guns. The last chief of the Vikings wrote during the fall of his fortress seeing the Romans guns slaughtering his warriors. 'Blowing everything away. An overwhelming force that can't be opposed. An ominous and brutal force, stripping your honor and pride in an instant. This is the sneer of the valkyries.' After that everyone knew the time of armies fighting face to face was over. Everyone had to change their fighting styles and warfare. And that was over 200 years ago, our weapons are now much more powerful than the guns they had back then," Kratos said.

"How powerful?" Sakura ask.

"We use to have dragons ranging from the size of horses to those the size of whales which could shallow groups of people whole," Kratos said.

"Use too?" Sasake ask.

"All but for the horse size ones which have been tamed as mounts all other dragons are gone," Kratos said.

"You hunted all of them?" Kakashi ask as killing a dragon is hard even using a summon. Especially the big ones which can reach the size of the biggest summons. Which made him realized that if they have weapons that can kill dragons then how would a summon stand up against them.

"Yup or they're hiding but there hasn't been any sighting of a big dragon for more than 100 years," Kratos said as he took his leave of them.

"Kakashi does Naruto really have the demon fox sealed inside of him?" Sakura ask.

"Yes, I do," Naruto said.

"A demon you say?" a new voice ask.

Turning the Leaf nins saw Frank and Crocker.

"A real demon or does it mean something else here?" Crocker ask.

"I sense a powerful present inside of him," Frank said. "I have heard of sealing rituals before but this is the first time seeing someone used a human to use to be a seal."

"You done sealings?" Naruto ask.

"No Frank hasn't," Crocker said. "The demons we did have we have killed as sealing them only delays things."

"Wait you killed demons?" Kakashi ask.

"We have our ways in killing them. Or we simply lock them in a prison that they can't escape from and aren't foolish enough to leave it someplace that people can easily break or unseal them. Or think we can use them. It's just better to trap them and leave them there," Crocker said.

"You can do that?" Naruto ask.

"It worked for us," Crocker said.

"Ah Governor Crocker it's nice to see you," Drake said.

"Governor?" Sasake ask.

"Yes the new Governor of Waves," Crocker said.

"Kakashi, I would like you to join me and Crocker in my office. I wish to talk to you about a relationship between us and your village," Drake said.

"Relationship between us?" Kakashi ask.

"You saw yourself that our weapons can kill S rank ninjas easily. But after this and word gets out that the ninjas won't be kind enough to stand in front of us like that. Or be caught by surprise as they were," Drake said.

"We want to avoid having battles over nothing. So we're going to try to get as many villages and lords to see what benefits of becoming apart of the empire," Crocker said. "Make no mistake about us trying to avoid fighting as a sign of weakness. We merely see having a intact village better then having one that has to be rebuilt."

"I see. Kids keep yourselves out of trouble," Kakashi said following the two.

Leaving Naruto alone with his two teammates who now know he has a demon sealed inside of him.

"What's your name?" Frank ask having remained behind.

"Sakura," she said.

"Not you the boy," Frank said.

"Sasake," he answers.

"Him," Frank said pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto," he said.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me," Frank said.

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"I want to see if there's a way for me to transfer the demon inside of you into another object," Frank said.

"You can do that?" Naruto ask.

"I need to look around my books to see if, I have it. There hasn't been a need for sealing demons since all the ones we had are dead or sealed away in prisons and not in a living being," Drake said.

"Sure," Naruto said walking with the druid, followed by his two teammates who are still unsure what to feel about him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I choose the Roman Empire for a reason. It's so that, I can have them do brutal and horrible things to the Element Lands that wouldn't be allowed to happen with modern armies. And, I don't mean untrained armies where they just draft or force young people with basic or no training. But a professional trained army that divides the loot taken from a settlement that also adding the people as well. In todays world that kind of thing doesn't happen on a large scale as thanks to media and the internet those kinds of things quickly bring the attention to the world and no government wants to have videos of their soldiers killing unharmed people or burning a settlement to the ground. There are black opts but all governments who have them, keep them off the books for a reason. They're there for a reason like it or not.

2 - There the Romans now have plasmids and the tech from Bioshock that allows them to fight the ninjas. No plot armor just a crossover with a more advance world than the ninja world. They have the weapons and plasmids from Bioshock and given 200 years to refine them and make them better than they were before. So no complaining as reviewers complained about how the Romans were just plot armored protected. Now in this one they do have a reason why they can beat the ninjas easily as they have standardized the weapons and plasmids and mass producted them on a industizal scale. Anyone who uses standard gear like in the army or sports, or anything else that has standardized gear, the gear is standard for a reason as they are usually what the person only going to use or needs. They also have war machines from bots, turrets, tanks, and planes. They're a modern style army with super powers and advance weapons, against ninjas who are like the ones in the manga. So no complaining as in this Reboot of Roman Fox the Romans do have a good reason why they're able to kick the ninjas butts. And yes the Romans do have the upgraded Ion Laser cannon in Bioshock. Energy weapons work on energy beings like the tail demons, how hard is that to gasp. And as in the latest chapter of the manga the tail demons can be killed for good, it's word from god in the manga created by the one who made it stating that the energy demons can be killed. So if, I have the tail demons killed by the energy weapons that are used by the Romans that kills the energy bodies of the demons killing them for good. Deal with it. Since word from god the one who wrote it says that the demons can be killed it's cannon. No crying about it.

While the ninjas are more of a home craft that takes much effort and time to product a ninja. While the Romans have industizaled it where a soldier just needs to have standard training than enhanced by plasmids making them stronger without needing chakra, which does run out. And, I mean just strength and speed that's on a ninja level when they use chakra. They do need to refuel on EVE when using powers like throwing fire or lightning. The rest is just been enhanced like Captain America doesn't need to refuel after using his enchanted body. It's the reason why Jack in the first game could take a beating and be shot without dying like a normal human would have. As in the comics people with powers are able to take more of a beating then normal people.

Also as it's been 200 years since plasmid has been around and been refined making it safer to use. The danger of Adam withdrawal and over consumption resulting in mental and physically altering side effects have been taken care of. Like how some meds and drugs in the early stages were very deadly to use till researched to be able to be safe. Bioshock happen because the plasmids were just rush into market without any regard to safety of the people who use it, which you could clearly see if you played the games. Only using it in it's raw state or black market ones will result in bioshock horror. Plasmids are drinkable like vigors with the dose of Adam being diluted so it takes more than one drink for the power to show itself. It's done so that the body will have time to adjust itself to the new powers instead of all at once. And even with mass breeding of the Adam slug there's only a limited number of them to harvest adam. And with Rome being what it is they use slave girls as Little Sisters.

Remember the Romans while aren't that good, neither are the ninjas. Like how the Navy in One Piece do horrible things but then you remember that the main cast are pirates. And with how most of the pirates act like real life pirates, with the manga and anime not showing the rapes which has been white washed in One Piece, the Navy is the only things stopping them from doing whatever they want. The Romans are the main cast and with that they are the heroes who bring order to a land full of ninjas that are going to be shown as they would really be like and not the theme park ones. So remember the ninjas are the bad guys in this fic with the Romans the heroes. And remember the Romans were brutal but in the time the Roman Empire was around, they simply had to be. For if you tried to use love and peace in those times, the people around you would see you weak and easy to steal from or enslaved. As the moral values of that time in history was completely different from what we have now. Do some research on your own if you think the values we have today have always been set in stone throughout history. Also the Romans aren't the ones found in history books as they completely changed in some ways from what, I base them on.

Come to think about it, why are so many anime heroes are anything but that. From pirates, mobsters, killers for hire that includes ninjas as that's what they were in history as they were hired to either kill or spy or steal things, and common street thugs. It seems a common thing in animes to turn villains into heroes just because they're the main stars.

2 - The sentry towers are base on the ones in Homefront. The sentry tower is equiped with a heavy tri-barrel machine gun, with a sensor and a spot light in which when it spots someone whose DNA isn't in it's data base will either set off an alarm or fire. And it's well armored with only a explosive attack or a big heavy object like a rock will damage it.

3 - The new uniforms and armor the Romans wear are in the same style as the Galbadian soldiers wear in Final Fantasy 8 as I just like the look. Also the armor are made to withstand Adam base attacks so they can stand up to the chakra base attacks of the ninjas. Also they also protect the wearer from any mind tricks as there are plenty of plasmids that do the same thing that ninjas can do. Also druids are still in the fic and they do use chakra, which the armor has been designed to protect against. As they have runes or seals put on them by the druids that work for the Romans. Remember everything has been industrialized to produce things on a massive scale. So there are druids who only learned to make runes to protect soldiers from mind tricks.

4 - While swords are just for display in modern armies. There is a reason why knives will always be issue.

5 - In my fic the Element Lands are powered by seals used to power lights and running water. As not all ninjas are trained for combat and seal masters would need more than making combat seals to make money.

!


End file.
